The Purging of Innocence
by Ickle-Ronnikens
Summary: It's raining, Ginny is bored, conversation gets interesting and things are said out loud that had not been said before. If liked enough I could write more, stays a one-shot for now though. Read/Review plz!


The Purging of Innocence

Hermione/Ginny

Chapter One ?

It was raining very hard outside.

This made no sense as it was the middle of summer, the temperature was still at an unrealistic 34 degrees Celsius and the heat that had settled over the small village of Ottery St Catchpole didn't seem to be going away. Life went on though, all the usual bustle of daily activities continued, while the house up on the hill and out of sight contained residents that were perhaps a little more upset with the conditions.

A young adolescent girl sat curled up like a cat looking out of her opened bedroom window, seemingly rather glum; she was quite petite in stature, she had very long and silky red hair that cascaded to her waist, right now it had fallen around her deep brown eyes and pretty face which was completely covered in freckles. She sighed quite heavily and in such a disheartening manner that it caused the other girl in the room to raise her head from behind the large and important book she'd been reading.

This girl had bushy brown hair that today was tied back in a plait; she was roughly two years older than the first girl, but that never seemed to affect their friendship at all - in actual fact she had almost become a big sister in the eyes of the younger girl. She also had deep brown eyes and a pretty face, and upon looking in the younger girl's direction a smile fastened upon it for the first time since the heat wave had come.

'Ginny, are you alright?' she asked promptly.

'Hmm?'

Ginny looked around with raised eyebrows, noticing immediately the smile on the older girls face she couldn't help but replicate it on her own.

'Is that a yes?'

'Maybe,' Ginny said, 'your smiles are always infectious, Hermione, even in this heat.'

'I'm not so sure about that,' Hermione said, but she did not completely dispute it. 'You know if you're bored, I have some other books here that you could read.'

Ginny snorted.

'I'm sorry, have we met?' Ginny asked. 'Besides, it's too bloody hot to read.'

It was Hermione's turn to sigh, and she simply hid back behind the book she had been reading and fell silent for a moment.

'It wouldn't hurt to broaden some horizons, Gin,' she finally added matter-of-factly.

'True,' Ginny admitted, forcing Hermione to cast a glimpse of surprise over her book, 'but not perhaps with a book.'

Hermione stared at Ginny for a moment before returning to her book. A few minutes of silence passed, the rain outside seemed to be getting heavier; Ginny was contemplating getting onto her knees so she might pray for it to stop. Suddenly though, Hermione slammed her book closed and threw it onto the floor where it made a dull thud and brought Ginny out of her reverie and caused her to look around in alarm.

'Alright,' Hermione said, 'now curiosity has got the better of me. If you don't want to broaden your horizons with books, then to what were you referring?'

Ginny shrugged. 'Nothing.'

'No come on,' Hermione pointed to her, 'you meant something with that! Tell me.'

A slight curl of a smile began to form at the side of Ginny's mouth.

'Oh?' Ginny sat up from her cat-like position at the window, her smile very much evil now.

'You wish to know that badly?'

'Well I'm pretty sure I won't be able to read my book with a clear mind not knowing what you meant now, am I?' Hermione said, 'now come on, out with it.'

It was clear Ginny was pondering her decision very carefully.

'Alright,' Ginny said, clambering into her bed, 'but I want it to be noted that you asked rather specifically.'

Hermione made a face. 'Oh Merlin,' she said worriedly, 'it isn't something inappropriate is it?'

'You might regret asking just yet,' Ginny said with a giggle, 'but no, generally its book-worm friendly.'

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips. 'I've asked you not to refer to me as that, Gin, please.'

'I'm joking,' Ginny playfully waved her hand, 'no really, I'm sorry, OK. Case in point, it's not dirty – this is about the conversation we had roughly about twelve months ago do you remember?'

'Gin, I might BE a book-worm, but do you ever see me keeping notes during any conversations?' she asked smartly.

'You don't have to be smart about it,' Ginny shrugged, 'I meant the important one we had about Harry.'

'OH,' Hermione nodded, 'yes, I remember – your little crush.'

'It was far from little,' Ginny pointed out, 'and yes that's the one.

'So I thought long and hard about your suggestion,' said Ginny, 'and suffice as to say, it seems to be working.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'I told you so,' she said, sounding rather scarily like a six-year old.

'Indeed you did,' Ginny pursed her lips.

'So you managed to relax a bit more around him?'

'Not completely,' Ginny said, 'but there have been little stepping-stones taken as they have come to me.'

Hermione stared blankly at her.

'Do elaborate.'

'Well, let's see...' and this is where Ginny took the longest pause, 'I haven't dropped anything around him probably since fourth year, I haven't talked to him incoherently for about ten months now, I haven't blushed since he said I looked pretty upon his arrived at the Burrow last month,' she said all this whilst ticking them off with her fingers.

'OH! And I haven't fantasised about him since my lengthened shower last week.'

Ginny nodded with satisfaction, whilst Hermione looked, if possible, more puzzled after the last sentence.

'You fantasised about Harry in the shower?' she curiously asked.

'Wouldn't you?' Ginny said grinning.

'Definitely not,' Hermione insisted. 'How on earth could you do any day dreaming when you have all that hair to wash?' she added, pointing at Ginny's hip.

'My hands were too busy with other commitments than to wash my hair, Hermione,' Ginny said boldly, 'if you get my point?'

'I don't, actually,' Hermione said.

'I you know...,' Ginny said with a shrug, casually adding, 'I masturbated.

'Believe me, fantasising about having sex with Harry in the shower made it pretty bloody easy.'

Hermione turned very white in the face with shock.

'You, what?' she wasn't quite sure she wanted to acknowledge what she'd just heard.

'You've never done that?'

'Merlin no!' Hermione said, evidently outraged at the idea.

'Isn't for everyone,' Ginny said, nodding, 'but I find it's the easiest way – guarantee no mess, and you smell nice afterwards.'

Hermione fell silent. She surely hadn't envisioned getting the conversation to this when she has asked her friend to elaborate.

'So if you don't mind me asking,' Ginny said, sounding ever so curious, her cheeks flushed, 'where do you do it?'

Hermione answered before thinking. 'Sorry?'

'Where do you masturbate if you don't do it in the shower?'

Hermione's face had turned white.

'Ginny, I'm not sure I'm comfortable-'

'On the toilet?' asked Ginny curiously.

'No,' Hermione was sweating, why was it so hot.

'In bed?' Ginny seemed astounded. 'Doesn't it get... you know?'

'Ginny, I don't think we should be-'

'Which is it Hermione?' Ginny asked, even ever more curious.

Hermione bit her lip. Was the inevitable coming?

'Well?' Ginny raised her eyebrows.

'Umm...' Hermione hesitated, 'I...'

And it was like a large dark realisation cloud hoovered over the conversation.

Ginny's reaction was utterly priceless as she suddenly understood, her eyes bulged wider, and wider, her eyebrows were disappearing into her silky red hair, her mouth was opening as wide as it could muster in amazement and Hermione sat there, in what seemed like eternity, riding out the moment like some crappy, falling apart rollercoaster.

'No,' Ginny spat, unbelieving it. 'Hermione...'

She said nothing. Figured it was better that way, Ginny could dig her hole for her.

_(Holy shit I totally didn't mean for this figure of speech to be so god damn ironic...)_

'So what, you never? Never ever? Not even... ever?' Ginny was almost speechless.

Hermione sat there, almost too hot and bothered to even attempt a defence. Simply thus, she did not have one – she was a book-worm for a reason.

'I have to ask,' Hermione said finally after a rather long and awkward silence, 'what does it feel like? An orgasm I mean?'

It took a couple of minutes for Ginny's shock to subside, and a further more for her brain to process the question.

'It's hard to explain,' Ginny said, 'but believe me Hermione, the intensity, it's not anything you've ever felt before.'

Hermione swallowed hard. 'It hurts that much?'

Ginny shook her head. 'Oh no,' she smiled, 'its pure pleasure, believe me.'

'But,' and again Hermione hesitated, intrigued but careful, 'I've heard girls in my dorm at school screaming-'

'In pleasure,' Ginny nodded simply, 'for some girls it can be intense.'

Ginny was odd at this point because suddenly she was looking at the elder girl differently – as she looked her up and down, she seemed to have a certain glint in her eye that Ron sometimes got before he would rush off in a incoherent matter undoubtedly to go masturbate over her.

It sort of frightened her.

'I reckon you might be alright,' Ginny assessed confidently, 'you might get a shock on the first one but you'll adjust.

'What I don't get,' Ginny went on, making Hermione's eyebrows rise, 'you're a bookworm all your life, you find out about this orgasm thing I would have thought the first thing you would do is go read up about it.'

'Oh I did,' Hermione assured her, 'I found plenty of books in the muggle library near my house on female anatomy, the way our bodies work and what's involved in the process but...

'But all I could ever seem to find on the subject of what it felt like was an educated guess,' she continued, 'not any of the books seemed to have retell of an experience, thus I was always afraid that it might hurt – so I haven't done it.'

'I don't believe it,' Ginny said, quietly shocked, 'books failed you?'

'I don't want to talk about it,' Hermione muttered.

And so silence fell over them.

Hermione hadn't felt this uncomfortable in all her life. Ginny just kept staring at her; most probably in amazement more than amusement thank heavens. Hermione desperately wanted the moment to end, for them to return as friends, for Ginny to stop looking at her so sensually like in the way Ron did.

'Hermione,' Ginny's voice was different, deeper somehow, and suddenly very serious, 'would you like to experience your first orgasm?'

Hermione looked at Ginny. Her heart was racing, she was suddenly quite nervous. To be honest, the answer was yes, she did, for quite some time now – and to be completely honest, the screams of her dorm mates during orgasm had always stopped her from doing the dirty dance so to speak. But she trusted Ginny, she believed her when Ginny said she would only experience intense pleasure – but something so private, so intimate, she could not possibly share such a thing with her best friend.

Could she?

'Ginny, I-'

'Stop there,' Ginny hissed, she was very much on the edge of her bed at the moment, 'don't use words, it's always fancy words with you, and it's too easy of a scapegoat. Use your inner emotions, Hermione; tell me what you really want, not with your mouth or with words, but with your expressions, with your body.

'I'll ask you again,' Ginny paused for affect, her lips pursed, 'would you like to experience your first orgasm?'

Hermione suddenly became aware of her heavy breath, her rise in heart rate and her cheeks were quite flushed – though that could have been the heat – and as she sat there, staring into the brown eyes of her younger, yet more experienced friend, she realised she completely trusted her.

Eventually, and despite her better judgement, Hermione gave in to the inevitable and nodded.

Ginny was on top of her in a flash.

Her lips tasted like strawberry, oddly just what Hermione had always imagined they tasted like. She was very gentle at first, only softly kissing Hermione whilst carefully pressing their bodies together. Hermione couldn't help but be overwhelmed simply by the feather touch of another person's pelvis on hers.

Time passed, the tension in the room grew rapidly, the testosterone of the two adolescent females suddenly went through the roof, and their tongues met. The sensation was new to Hermione, old news for Ginny, yet both let out a murmur of a groan into each other's mouths. The level of extremity was rapidly going up, Ginny's hair was cascading everywhere and quickly becoming a burden, mixture of sweat and saliva was probably unnecessary, yet the two girls went on kissing.

Hermione felt somewhat odd, almost as if just passionately kissing and embracing the fiery redhead above her was enough to experience orgasm. But she knew, something was bound to change course eventually, something was sure to let up and it was only natural that she left it up to Ginny to decide when that was. Ginny seemed to savour the moment for just a few more seconds before she abandoned her passionate kiss with the elder girl and began to leave a trail of little kisses down her jaw line and neck, eventually she ended at the v of Hermione's blouse.

It of course, had to go.

Slightly hesitant at first, Hermione eventually allowed for her blouse to be unbuttoned and roughly peeled away from her sweaty skin. The temperature was getting unbearably hot, but neither girl cared, Hermione's bra was out into the open, and although it was only a standard-issue, a very book-worm like bra, it was nevertheless still a bra. And Ginny was turned on by it.

Though it was not odd for either of them to see the other in a bra, for they had seen that thousands of times, the fact that it was the first step towards intimate relations really brought about the moment. Ginny sat staring and Hermione's panting chest, rising and falling as she breathed, it was oddly captivating. Ginny leant down and kissed the top of Hermione's exposed cleavage, sending a shiver between the two females as that first real step. She then, with her face planted between the cleavage, reached around Hermione's sweaty body to quickly and cleverly unsnap the bra strap in a single motion.

'Boys, take note,' Ginny said as a laugh, holding up Hermione's unclasp bra to an invisible audience behind her.

It emitted a smile and a giggle from Hermione, but she quickly replaced it with a sharp intake of breath as the moment past and Ginny's mouth was over her left nipple. Hermione arched her back and groaned, she had longed for this for so long, she had so many years of pressure built up, every little touch and kiss and lick was like a release for her, she didn't want it to end.

Ginny jumped from one nipple to another, eventually causing both to become erect, and with that goal seemingly out of the way, she continued her journey south along the bumps and curves that belong to the beautiful Hermione Granger. Her tongue dived into the valley of her belly button, savouring the sights and tastes and smells, before moving onwards once again. Hermione was really beginning to sweat now, Ginny could taste that on her skin, and it was really becoming apparent for the first time that Hermione was nervous of Ginny penetration the one barrier that had never been crossed by them as friends.

Though they would not stop being friends after this, not really. They both fancied boys, it was something they had discussed at great lengths about quite regularly – no matter how awkward it might have been for Ginny to hear Hermione speak of her brother like that, she had listened intently and viewed her thoughts. And Ginny thought to herself in that brief moment of hesitation, how it could possibly have taken her this long to figure out Hermione had not experienced an orgasm.

So as her friend, she knew it was the right thing to her to do, to let Hermione know truly what an orgasm feels like- nay, what an orgasm SHOULD feel like.

And so Hermione's pants were gone.

Hermione felt – and there were no other intelligent or fancy ways of saying it – exposed.

Again she only had on little-Miss perfect underwear on, white with no decorations – it had bookworm written all over it. Though again, Ginny found it somewhat arousing, this was to be a defining moment in their friendship, and she wouldn't have liked the awkwardness of revealing a slutty g-string and thus ruling out Hermione's innocence still existing.

But it was about to go, and Ginny was licking her lips.

Their eyes met, and for a rare occasion no words were spoken. It was weird, Hermione's eyes told a different story than Ginny was used too, and indeed vice versa. It was very much a silent agreement between the two girls, they were both highly aware of what was about to happen. Had they seen each other naked before, yes; would it be awkward for Ginny to help her friend remove her underwear that was annoying sticking to her, not at all; was it going to change their relationship if Ginny was perhaps say lick her friend to a climactic orgasm?

Yes.

_So be it, _they both thought in unison, of course they were both unaware that the other girl had thought anything, and Ginny could merely have just decided to get it over with.

Hermione's underwear flew unceremoniously and in slow motion across the room. Hermione at least watched it land at the foot of the bedroom door, before turning her attention back to Ginny, who was staring at the exposed flesh left behind. Ginny leant down, her tongue outstretched: and it might only have been a moment in reality, but it seemed to go in super-slow motion, and that eventual point of impact of tongue on flesh sent Hermione's head flying backwards and her throat emitting a loud, unnatural groan, something that she had definitely not ever produced before.

It was fantastic. Ginny was fantastic. Her tongue was careful, and slow, and delicate. She was savouring every corner, salivating with every lick, her hands slid Hermione's legs open a little more and her fingers danced lightly over the hint of curls along her pelvis. All the ecstasy and emotion, all of the moaning and shortness of breath came up short in Hermione's eye until Ginny's tongue flicked the tip of her clitoris.

Oh the pleasure she encountered.

Hermione's cry out loud surely should have alerted the household, but there were no rushing of feet to be heard as a consequence. Neither girl cared, for Ginny purposefully began to torture her; she moved her tongue back within the flavoursome folds as the elder girl whimpered, pleading for her to restore the pleasure. Ginny had to catch Hermione's hands in their attempts to touch the clit, saying with her actions that she was in control, no one else. Hermione very reluctantly yielded, returning to pinching her now fully erect nipples instead.

She was getting so close.

In a flourish of licks and improvisation by Ginny, her tongue came into contact with Hermione's clit a few more times, but unbelievably for Ginny not enough for an orgasm. But she was on the edge, and Ginny had her on the ropes, a few more licks here or there could do it. She became bold, pushing the elder girls legs apart even further and slightly up so she could run her tongue towards her bum.

'OH MY-!'

Ginny smiled to herself. The reaction was perfect. And from there, it was as simple as running her tongue back across the elder girls clitoris, sending her over the edge. Orgasm hit her hard, she convulsed, her back arched unnaturally, she cried Ginny's name out very loudly, and then, it was over. Sitting up, Ginny had to admire her work. She grinned at Hermione, who was leant back at an awkward angle against the bed, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her eyes looks somewhat glazed over – she was indeed satisfied.

'Ginny,' she breathed, putting a hand to her heart.

Ginny smiled.

'That was...' Ginny couldn't believe it; Hermione was at loss for words.

Still smiling, Ginny wiped her friend's juices from the side of her mouth.

'That was nothing,' she said with a wink, Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief, 'you wait until you find your g-spot.'

And as she rose to her feet, still smiling, Ginny cast a glance out the window. The rain had stopped, the sun was out again and in the distant fields she saw figures riding on brooms.

'Well that was fun, Hermione,' she said, walking to her door and stepping over Hermione's underwear, 'perhaps the next time it rains I'll help you find that g-spot – right now I'm going to go stare at Harry Potter in a sweaty t-shirt. You're welcome to follow once you've... regathered yourself.'

And with that she was gone, leaving a very rattled Hermione gather her composure and thoughts over what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like. If popular enough I could write more, stays a one-shot for now though.


End file.
